


糖果《小兔快跑》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 现实向。NO果时期的小兔是宝藏！





	糖果《小兔快跑》

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向。  
> NO果时期的小兔是宝藏！

-

其实现在房间内的情况真的很尴尬，但田柾国还是很想笑。他低头看着裤子布料，努力控制自己的嘴角不要再继续上扬。一秒，两秒，三秒……失败了。田柾国伸手挠了挠鼻子，然后右手自然而然地下落，拇指和食指分别压住了嘴角往下拉—

出道舞台的打歌期结束以后，他们又收到了新专辑企划案。说是有几个月的空白期，实际上练习占满了全部的时间，偶尔的休息时间大家也都是窝在宿舍里不想出去。

不过因为这一轮休息撞上了节假日，所以前后一算有三天，便有好几个成员都决定回家。田柾国本来也想跟着朴智旻一起回釜山，临时给爸妈打了电话才知道他们刚去了亲戚家，说是安排了一次短途旅行。话说到这里田柾国也不好说自己有假可以回家，不想因为自己影响了爸妈原本的安排。于是他嘻嘻哈哈把话题带过去留在了宿舍里。

那么时间来到半小时前。

上午从公司练习完舞蹈回宿舍的田柾国睡了一觉，起床的时候正好看到金南俊从房间里推门出来。田柾国睡眼朦胧，正疑惑对方为什么会在这时候出现，金南俊就神神秘秘地冲他招了招手，“你要一起看片吗？”

是什么电影吗？田柾国愣了两秒，爽快地点了点头。他年纪小，平时很少有机会和哥哥们有更私人、非工作环境的接触，这时候当然不能放过这种互动的好机会。

然后他发现金南俊说的片不是他以为的电影，而是一部一开场就颇为激烈的……嗯……成人影片。

要说不尴尬是假的。

但这也不是田柾国第一次看了，虽说欧美的一向不是他的喜好，但来都来了、坐都坐下了，突然要说走那岂不是更奇怪？然后他和旁边一本正经凝视电脑屏幕的队长就被突然回宿舍的闵玧其抓了个现行。

闵玧其倒是没说什么重话，只是翻来覆去地指责金南俊不该带着田柾国一起看这种少儿不宜的东西。更何况宿舍这间工作室的电脑上就不该存在这些问题的影像制品。

田柾国试图替自己和金南俊辩解这不是什么大事，结果闵玧其瞪他一眼，说到一半的话就自动溜回了肚子里。

当然金南俊也觉得有点冤枉。

他没想到田柾国会在宿舍，也没想到下午三点多不太清醒的自己会顺嘴邀约队里的忙内一起看片……

可田柾国真的很想笑。

他闭紧嘴，一股气从鼻腔缓缓喷出……唉，玧其哥真是把自己当成小孩子了。

-

田柾国现在更想笑了。

上个月闵玧其教育自己和金南俊的画面还历历在目，然而今天用电脑搜资料的自己就发现了闵玧其的秘密。

田柾国原意是想找到一首很早之前听过的曲子，不知是不是太着急打错了字，输入法自动匹配后搜出的所属文件夹里就静静地躺着几个从封面缩略图就能知道不一般的视频文件。

田柾国特意看了一下文件夹—一级又一级，仿佛是故意用这种方式掩人耳目，最上层的文件夹名称是闵玧其的名字首字母。搞什么啊？明明玧其哥自己也会偷偷看这种东西嘛。

鼠标箭头移动到视频文件上双击。

播放器弹窗出现在屏幕上，田柾国迅速地点了确认播放。

唔……原来玧其哥比较喜欢日本的啊？

田柾国托着下巴认真欣赏，越看越觉得不大对劲。诶，等等，画面上这个大眼睛的女优为什么看起来这么眼熟啊？

女优穿着一套红色系的JK制服，对着镜头微微咧嘴笑的时候露出了一对兔牙……呵，这有什么好看的！田柾国有些忿忿，所以说玧其哥是喜欢这种制服的类型吗？

田柾国也不懂自己的火气是从什么地方冒出来的，等他回过神的时候已经从宿舍那间杂物室找出了那套曾经在新人王节目中出现过的女仆装。衣服被胡乱塞进了一个收纳袋里，翻出来的时候皱皱巴巴的。

真的要穿吗？田柾国很犹豫。可是衣服都找出来了，不然还是穿一下吧？

这套女仆装穿起来有点麻烦。

在完全失去耐心之前田柾国终于勉强将衣服穿上。他跑去照了照镜子，越看越觉得羞耻……自己真是疯了才会这么做！田柾国满脸通红，于是几下想要把衣服脱下来。

可是心里一着急，动作就跟着捣乱。背后的拉链刚拉到一半，宿舍门口就传来钥匙插孔的声音。田柾国慌慌张张跑回工作室，嘴里念念叨叨自己真是太蠢，顺便期盼不要被任何一个队友发现—

闵玧其神情复杂地站在工作室门口欲言又止，“你……”

田柾国绝望了。身上的衣服脱到一半，刚解放出来的手臂和后背暴露在空气中，而电脑上的影像没有暂停，JK制服裙被高高推起的女优正在发出暧昧的喘息声……他结结巴巴，“我、我可以解释的。”

-

闵玧其看了看电脑，又看了看田柾国……说真的，他实在不知道应该对哪一个做出反应。最后他明智又体贴地先关了门，然后看向一动不动疑似被魔法定格的田柾国，“我能问一下，你在做什么吗？”

田柾国陷入了大型崩溃现场。

他没想到会有人突然回宿舍，也没想到回宿舍这人会直接奔向工作室，更没想到直接奔向工作室的人会是闵玧其。

压力给了他无限动力。田柾国灵机一动，手指指向裙子已经被脱下来的女优，“电脑里的这个是怎么回事？上次你还说南俊哥呢！”

“这是两码事。”闵玧其顿了顿，“性质都不一样，不能相提并论。算了。”他走过去握住鼠标暂停掉影像，接着关闭了视频播放器。

田柾国趁着这个机会把身上枷锁迅速摘下，换上了自己那套舒服的家居服。

闵玧其不小心瞄到一眼对方的裸体，突然就明白为什么自己会一直舍不得删掉这几部影片。原来情有独钟不是没有理由的。他清清嗓子，“你，下次别这样了。”

女仆装收到一半的田柾国炸了毛，“啊？哥才是吧，不要在家里偷看这种奇奇怪怪影响未成年健康成长的东西！”

闵玧其没想通眼前一向乖巧的小朋友为什么会突然顶嘴，他尴尬地转过身，“可是我也有需求啊。有需求了该怎么办？”他发誓自己说这话没有任何暗示，然而田柾国气鼓鼓地站起来盯着他—

“难道我不比她可爱吗？”

-

你当然要比她可爱一百倍。

不，是一千倍，是一万倍。

闵玧其这下是真的不知道说什么好。田柾国站在自己一伸手就可以抱进怀里的范围内，嘴巴嘟起来好像受了天大的委屈。田柾国的婴儿肥不太明显，但不管怎么做造型，不管怎么摆出凶狠的表情始终是稚气十足。最终他无奈地抬手揉了揉田柾国柔软蓬松的头发，“你啊……在说什么傻话。”

田柾国眼角红红的，不知是因为害羞还是别的什么。他吸了吸鼻子，抓着闵玧其的那只手贴住了自己的脸，“而且我还有酒窝。”

“诶？”

闵玧其反应过来以后笑了。他伸手戳了戳对方脸颊上的酒窝，“田柾国你是在比什么吗？”

“可是她没有酒窝！”

闵玧其实在是忍不住，动手捏住田柾国的脸颊肉轻轻扯了扯，“我觉得你很好，所以不用去比较什么。如果你觉得不舒坦，那我立刻删掉那几个视频好吗？”闵玧其说着就真的动手把那几个视频拖进了垃圾箱。

“那你有需求了怎么办？”田柾国在身后小声地问，“这样是不是显得我很不懂事。”

闵玧其轻轻叹口气，“在我这里你可以不懂事的—何况这真的不算什么。比起视频什么的，我还是更不想看到你不开心的样子。”

“对不起。”田柾国盯着闵玧其看了一会儿，突然凑过去亲了一下对方的下巴，“那我补偿一下哥吧！”

闵玧其没来得及反应，田柾国就直接动手按着自己的裤裆揉了揉，接着蹲了下去。

-

“你不需要这样……”闵玧其双手往后撑住了电脑桌，田柾国舌头伸出来，隔着内裤把分身处来回舔。唾液沾湿了灰色的布料，使得内裤的颜色一块深一块浅。

“是因为刚才看了片子吗？”田柾国一边说话一边往下拉内裤把闵玧其的分身掏了出来，“玧其哥硬的好快。”

闵玧其已经快疯了。

理智告诉他应该阻止田柾国的行为，可快感直接淹没了理智—“是因为你。”他右手捏着田柾国的耳垂，“是因为你我才会硬。”

“真的吗？”

田柾国笑了笑，这次舌尖抵住了顶端的小孔。他双手握着柱体轻轻地滑动，“哥，我要吃进去了哦。”话音刚落，两片薄唇就重新开启含着顶端开始往内吞吐。

对方的动作很慢。

也许是怕牙齿嗑到自己，总是一边往里送一边仰头确认自己的表情。

没谁看到这样的场面会不觉得刺激。闵玧其干脆按住田柾国的后脑勺推了推，“再进去一点。”

吞咽的滋味不好受。

可田柾国满脑子是刚才看过的女优的模样，忍不住压下那一点不适努力地把分身往嘴里吃。有了唾液的润滑，分身顺利地在嘴里来回抽插。田柾国抬头看着闵玧其一脸舒服的表情，油然而生一种被征服的错觉。

射精的时候不小心喷到了脸上。

闵玧其拿了纸巾帮田柾国擦了擦，后来干脆靠过去亲了对方的嘴巴。“你好可爱。”

两个人坐在地上，姿势有点不伦不类。

“玧其哥的需求还挺强烈的。”田柾国笑眯眯的，又舔了舔自己的嘴角。“比我想象中的要好。”

闵玧其捏着他的鼻头晃了晃，“要不要换个地方我帮你？”

田柾国摇摇头，眼睛跟着往下瞄。“哥你好像……”

“我说过，你很可爱。”

如何彻底解决这次需求的办法闵玧其是贴在田柾国耳边说的。田柾国起初没理解到，后来则是浑身通红的脱掉了裤子。

双腿间的柔嫩感觉又和口腔的湿润炙热不太一样。闵玧其在心里骂自己是禽兽，手却一只捏着田柾国的乳头一只握着对方分身一起动作。“别怕，我不会进去。”话说这么说，但每次不小心擦过那个入口的时候闵玧其都很想再禽兽一点。

田柾国靠在闵玧其身上，手掌撑住房间门像是下一秒就能哭出来。“你欺负我。”

“嗯。”闵玧其爽快承认，“谁让你可爱。”

可爱的兔子下一次要早一点反应才能顺利跑掉。 


End file.
